


Pushing Buttons

by yuwinko



Category: SHINee
Genre: But also, Fluff and Smut, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Top Kim Jonghyun, sub jonghyun, taemin loves his boyfriend and wants to make him feel good ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 21:19:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10579686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuwinko/pseuds/yuwinko
Summary: Jonghyun loves to play with his boyfriend. Taemin loves to make his boyfriend feel good.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Jonghyun is the sub but he also tops and it’s sexy. Or I tried.

Jonghyun was tired, to say the least, when he opened the door to the apartment he shared with his boyfriend Taemin. He sighed, as he felt his whole body ache, it had been such a tiring week. Taemin greeted him as he entered the living room, and Jonghyun crashed down on the couch beside him.

“Tired?” Taemin asked, taking Jonghyun’s head in his lap so he could run his fingers through the messy locks. Jonghyun hummed and closed his eyes, enjoying the touch of his boyfriend. Everything ended too quickly, as Taemin stood up, letting Jonghyun’s head fall onto one of the couch pillows.

“Take a nap, you’ll need more energy tonight,” Taemin said, and did an awkward wink, which made Jonghyun giggle. Normally when Taemin said this, he would get too excited to even think of sleeping, but today he couldn’t help it, and soon he was in dream land.

 

When Jonghyun woke up it was already getting dark outside, he rubbed his eyes and looked around the living room. Taemin was nowhere to be seen so he got up and walked to the bedroom. When he opened the door he was greeted by Taemin, who was sitting on the bed looking at his phone.

“Ready to play baby?” Taemin said and looked up from the screen. Jonghyun nodded and removed his shirt as he got on the bed. Taemin’s eyes wandered to Jonghyun’s crotch and when Jonghyun’s noticed this he just smirked.

“Do whatever you want to do to me tonight,” Jonghyun whispered, and Taemin didn’t hesitate. He jumped on top of Jonghyun who was lying on his back and started kissing him fiercely. Taemin’s hands were wrapped in Jonghyun’s hair and every tiny pull made Jonghyun whimper. 

 

Taemin knew exactly which buttons to push and Jonghyun loved it, he loved being a whimpering mess for his boyfriend. Jonghyun’s hands reached out to Taemin’s face but just as he was about to stroke Taemin’s cheek the other one pulled away. 

“No touching,” he said as he got up, moving away from Jonghyun. “Take your clothes off, you don’t need them anymore.” Jonghyun followed the orders, and removed all of his clothes. Once he was naked he sat back on the bed and Taemin nodded in approval.

“If you touch me I’ll have to tie you up, so be a nice boy,” Taemin said, before pressing Jonghyun’s back against the headboard. “Oh and don’t hesitate to be loud, I love hearing your voice.” Taemin smirked and Jonghyun felt his face heat up.

 

Taemin put some lube on his hands before turning his attention back to Jonghyun, who was following his every movement. Taemin moved closer and placed his hand on Jonghyun’s dick, he felt Jonghyun tense up as he slowly started to move his hand up and down. Taemin was taking his time, working up Jonghyun, and Jonghyun kept releasing small whimpers. When Taemin started circling his thumb over the tip Jonghyun’s whimpers became moans.

“Taemin p-please… I’ll…,” Jonghyun began, but Taemin yanked his hand harder down on Jonghyun’s dick and Jonghyun couldn’t finish the sentence because he moaned out loud. Jonghyun was breathing fast and Taemin decided this was enough, he wanted to be nice today after all.

 

Taemin got up and took off his own clothes, he knew Jonghyun’s eyes were on him, so he took his sweet time, and he knew Jonghyun grew more impatient for every second that passed. Once he out of his clothes he got back to the bed and handed the bottle of lube to Jonghyun.

“Prep me well,” Taemin said and leaned back, Jonghyun got up and moved between his boyfriend’s legs. “You can touch me.” Taemin said, as he saw the hesitation on Jonghyun’s face. Jonghyun squeezed some lube on his fingers and started prepping his boyfriend. 

 

Somehow Taemin loved this part about sex the most. Jonghyun being concentrated and giving his all to make Taemin feel good. Taemin loved to study his boyfriend’s movements, and he was sure he could feel the passion oozing out of him. When Taemin felt himself being ready, he reached down for Jonghyun’s hand, Jonghyun looked up and removed his hand.

“You did so well, good boy, not touching my most sensitive part,” Taemin said, and Jonghyun looked down, shy over the praise. “Lie down, I’m going to ride you tonight. You’d enjoy that, wouldn't you?” Taemin continued.

“Yes. Yes I would,” Jonghyun answered before lying down on his back. 

 

Taemin put a pillow behind his boyfriend’s head, before getting on top of him. He reached out for Jonghyun’s dick, and slowly moved down on it. Jonghyun couldn’t help but moan as he felt Taemin sink down on him. When Taemin felt himself being filled he couldn’t help but let out a few whimpers too, he slowly started to move up and down, and Jonghyun moaned out loud. Taemin saw how Jonghyun was struggling to keep his hands to himself, so he reached out and placed Jonghyun’s hands on his hips, before continuing. Jonghyun’s grip was tight, and Taemin kept bouncing up and down until he hit the sensitive spot. Taemin let out a loud moan and Jonghyun’s grip tightened even more.

 

“We… Have to… Turn… Around,” Taemin said between breaths while he slowed down, and without hesitation, Jonghyun helped them flip over. Jonghyun waited for Taemin to give a sign before he could do anything. 

“Move baby,” Taemin whispered, and Jonghyun started moving. Taemin’s hands were once again in his boyfriend’s hair, and Jonghyun really couldn’t stay quiet at all anymore. Moans filled the room as Jonghyun felt himself get close, and Taemin noticed this.

“Come baby,” he said, and Jonghyun opened his mouth to protest, but Taemin shook his head and motioned for Jonghyun to keep going. It didn’t take long until Taemin felt Jonghyun pull out and come over his stomach. 

“Help me out,” Taemin said, motioning to his own dick, and without hesitation Jonghyun was sucking his boyfriend off. It didn’t take long for Taemin to come, and when he did he moaned out Jonghyun’s name, pulling at his hair.

 

“I’ll clean you up,” Jonghyun said after Taemin had calmed down. He reached to the nightstand to grab some paper to clean the mess they made. Taemin helped him clean and once both of them were fairly clean he pulled the blanket on top of them both. 

“Isn’t your work stressing you out too much?” Taemin asked, stroking Jonghyun’s hair.

“It will be fine, we just have a lot to do right now,” Jonghyun explained and yawned. Taemin yawned back and both of them giggled.


End file.
